Mischief, Lies and Chaos
by Mitsukuni-san
Summary: Another frostiron This has a bit of a darker theme. A story in where Loki gets what he wants, and Tony gets what he always wanted but just never knew. R & R and all that, thanks :) finished! Rated M for swearing and some themes to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

_A frostiron fic with slightly darker themes and hopefully it will also contain a good story haha xD So yes, read, enjoy and feel free to review if you can be bothered :) 'Explicit' version here /works/956959/chapters/1873309 on archive of our own :)_

It had been a few months since he had let go at the Bifrost, the incident still annoyingly fresh in his mind. His rightful claim to the throne of Asgard, he was made to rule and it was ripped away from him because of what he was and what he wasn't. The last thing he saw before falling to Midgard was the pained face of his idiotic brother mourning for him as he fell to his 'death'. He didn't believe it for a second, why would they mourn a monster? He didn't want to be mourned. He was glad to be rid of that place, those people; they had no sense of what was good for them in Asgard, he certainly wouldn't miss it, it was never home. Although, now, now he was stuck on Midgard where the people were just as foolish and generally annoying, though he found they were much easier to… persuade. Be it sex, violence or empty promises, human certainly were fickle pathetic creatures. Yes, he would certainly do well here and he had an idea as to where he should start.

While on Midgard he heard talk of one Midgardian that seemed to be of noteworthy substance. A 'genius' engineer who designs high tech weapons of mass destruction, rich powerful and apparently not all that bad looking, he was someone that he could definitely use. He needed someone with power, someone who he could manipulate, and this man, this Tony Stark was just what he was looking for.

Anyone that had even heard the name Tony Stark knew that he would just about sleep with anyone, he was infamous for his parties, the amount he drank and how very 'unfussy' he was when it came to such things. Loki knew that this man was practically made for him to exploit, a nice little bonus for him in his rise to power.

The party was just as notorious as everybody thought it would be, and they all loved it. Tony Stark knew that no one could out do him, especially in this department;

"Why don't you lovely ladies got out onto my private balcony and I will find us a bottle of our very own champagne." He watched them walk away, admiring every single one of their bodies before turning to find the champagne, not forgetting to top himself up with a couple of fingers of whiskey first. He sauntered out on the balcony ready to get this night kicked off properly, he didn't notice how strangely quiet it was until he had slid shut the door behind him and turned around. Not one of the women were standing on the balcony, just a man, in a rather expensive looking black suit casually leaning on the railing of the balcony holding a black cane in the other hand.

"And you are?" Tony made towards the man, more curious than anything (he blamed the drink, but didn't he always?) The man turned around slowly, an eyebrow raised and a sly grin across his lips, he slowly moved towards Tony almost prowling.

"Loki Laufeyson, the illustrious Tony Stark I presume?" He held out a hand for Tony, who grasped it firmly, as he pulled his hand away he made sure to let his fingertips trail over Tony's hand.

"Yes indeed, I am assuming you are here for a reason?"

"Well, in a way yes, and in a way you are the reason. But I'm sure we can discuss that later."

"Whatever you say Mr Laufeyson, champagne?"

"Of course, and Tony, please call me Loki" Tony barely had time to think about where the hell the glasses came from before Loki was handing him a full glass of champagne.

"Is there any particular occasion for this party tonight?" Loki raised the glass to his lips slowly, staring intently at Tony, waiting for him to speak.

"Stark industries have just developed a range of new 'technologies' and I also just wanted a party, mostly the second one."

"Well, Tony, I am very interested in these new technologies you speak of, however I'm sure all of that can wait." Loki slowly moved closer to Tony, he felt a strong desire to learn more about this man, to know him, to explore him. He raised the top of his cane and lifted Tony's chin, he was incredibly close now, so close he could feel Tony's breath on his cheek laced with the smell of alcohol.

"More champagne, Mr Stark?" An intent look was shared between them before Tony nodded ever so slightly. Soon enough the bottle had been drained, both men talking aimlessly about everything and nothing, Loki biding his time, giving Tony time to 'trust him', well at least get to know him 'better'.

"How about, we actually go inside now and find some more drink?" Tony wrapped a firm hand around Loki's thin wrist and led him inside to the bar, generating more than a few interested and curious looks from some of the party goers as to who this strange man was. Tony acquired both of them a rather strong drink and raised his glass in a small toast,

"To… erm, strangers and alcohol?" Loki leaned forward and practically purred in Tony's ear;

"To strangers and alcohol." One side of his mouth rose into a devilish grin before he knocked back his drink and quickly attained them both another one.

Tony, what could only be described as, giggled as the ascended the stairs to his private suite; Loki smirked as he walked behind Tony, this was too easy, it had took less than six hours to get Tony under his thumb and now he was taking him upstairs, certainly living up to his reputation. Of course Tony was already attempting to talk about the technology that was being developed but Loki had other plans.

"I assuming you have your own private bar up here?"

"Good guess, it's over there somewhere help yourself, Oh! Get me one too" Loki brought over two glasses filled with amber liquid and handed one over to Tony,

"To a new… well, we will see what happens." They both finished their drinks in one go; Loki's face remained impassive as Tony grimaced slightly at the burn of the alcohol. The next thing Tony knew was a glass on the floor and a hot wanting mouth covering his, licking and nipping at his lips, demanding entrance. Tony allowed him access and felt a tongue slide into his mouth and against his own, both battling for dominance. Loki pulled Tony's head back by tugging not to softly on his hair causing him to gasp,

"You know Tony Stark, I see a small part of myself in you, take that whichever way you want to." Tony grinned, Loki's plan was now moving along; even though he had done what he planned to do, planting the seed of thought if you will, he might as well take more, he could always take more.

"Before you say anything, I can offer you great things Tony Stark and you might have things I could use in return. Think about it, but not just yet." Their passion wasn't a flood of light and sparks of electricity flowing through their veins. It was a dark and slow burning need for what the other had and what they could give the other. It was a power hungry god claiming this enigma of a man as his own and lingering smoulder of power between them being welcomed and embraced.

Naturally when Tony woke, he was alone and he was glad for it, last night had certainly been… different, and he certainly had much to think about. What the hell had even happened, well he knew exactly what happened but not why? He knew something in him had been unlocked, but he hadn't quite figured out what. Perhaps it was purpose, yes he was a famous genius, he apparently had everything he could ever want but he knew he could be more. There was always more. That's what Loki had offered him, the chance to be better, the chance to stop being forced into the light but to embrace the dark; they both wanted, needed the same thing. It wasn't a sudden realisation, he should have found it strange but he just knew it was what he was meant to be. It had always been there, a chasm being forced shut. It just took someone to show him what he could have, to bring the subjugated shadows out of him and let them grow, for him to embrace them.


	2. Chapter 2

This went on, for weeks, months? He had lost track of time, nothing seemed continuous it was just everything all at once. He spent more and more time in his lab, fashioning and building, his technologies furthered with information not even of this world. He made weapons that could incinerate thousands of people, weapons that could obliterate cities, weapons that could annihilate countries. The worst, perhaps the best, thing was Tony was willing to put them to the test. Loki had shown him true power, his true self and said he could give him more, how could refuse the god? People noticed this change, of course they did so he kept these weapons and developments 'top secret' and if anyone enquired he would ask them, sometimes not so politely, to leave. He would say no more, no less. He was hardly even involved with Stark industries however he still kept up to date with what was happening; the people there could be useful, although he hadn't quite worked out why. Of course Loki was still involved he was practically the protagonist, without warning at any time he could show up at Stark tower; bringing with him the promise of better more fulfilling things and nights laced with a passion beyond words. Both needed the other with a compulsion which went unspoken but consummated.

Tonight was one of those nights, Loki had appeared at Stark tower handing Tony a drink as soon as he arrived, routine; however this night seemed different. Loki's eyes were filled with madness, a lust for power and insatiable need for darkness and chaos that was not there before yet so were Tony's. Tony had never felt like this before, it was stewing inside him, a raw energy waiting to bubble over and spill out finally releasing the man Loki had fashioned. A man frantic with want for things he couldn't explain, he didn't even know what he wanted but he wanted more, there was always more. Tony spoke, a very rare occurrence when the two were together, most communications being physical.

"It's different." Loki observed him for a moment, now was his chance. He could have it all.

"Yes, things have shifted Tony, and now it is time for you to make a decision."

"You already know what I want, need… crave."

"Are you willing to pay the price, to take the risk?" Tony did not even have to consider his answer, Loki effectively having made it for him.

"I won't be risking anything, I know what I want and need and we will have it all."

"Good." Loki moved over to him, practically prowling.

"I have an army and it shall happen soon. I'm sure those group of fools will not stop us, together we can have everything." He could feel the visceral need radiating from Tony, and tonight he might just give him what he wanted, he did of course need to keep him compliant.

Loki looked up at Tony, eyes dark and glinting with menace,

"It will happen tomorrow."

"Here I am assuming?"

"Yes, I have everything prepared. Be ready."

"I already am." Loki lifted himself up and lay practically flush over Tony and trailed a teasing tongue against his bottom lip.

"It will be glorious; we will have everything and more." A wicked grin crossed Loki's face, "But I'm sure having you right now will suffice for the moment."

Before Tony could respond Loki's mouth was over his.

* * *

Tony spent the next morning preparing his suit, and though he was loathe to admit it, just waiting for Loki to get there. He was buzzing with nervous and excitable energy, the anticipation of not knowing exactly what was coming and the expectation of finally being who he was and not what people expected him to be.

"Ready?" He spun around, to face Loki. Loki stood there, looking every bit the ruler he was going to be with Tony by his side.

"I have never been more ready."

"Everything will be ours soon; all you have to do is keep those who seek to stop us out of my way." They shared a burning kiss filled with promise and eagerness before Loki left to let the army reign down.

Then the chaos began.

The Chitauri reigned down and unleashed all the fury of a battle promising devastation and seas of blood spilled. It took less than two minutes for the 'saviours', well what was left of them anyway, to arrive and put an end to this but of course Tony wouldn't let them. There was blinding explosions that shook the ground, cries of pain, the weariness of battle and the screaming of civilians but it was a single word. A single word that changed everything. Steve Rodgers lay beaten at the feet of Tony, blood covering his face, his suit torn and burnt and a look of physical and emotional pain clearly showing on his face. With the last of his energy he looked up to Tony and simply said,

"Why?"

Tony did not look shocked or surprised he had asked, but he looked tired. Tired that everything had gone this far, and tired of thinking and angry at knowing this was all on him. He just wanted it all to stop, and to do that he had to stop Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was still at the top of Stark tower watching the pitiful humans in disorder below, he relished their cries and how they panicked to the point of hysteria. Tony finally reached the top of the tower and a look of exhaustion crossed his face, he had no idea what he was doing but then again did he ever? Loki heard the familiar sound of the iron man suit behind him and he turned to greet Tony.

"Have you dealt with them?"

"Yes, but now I have to deal with you."

"I should have known, sentiment I believe it's called. Sentiment for those pathetic creatures, I thought you were better than them Tony."

"I am. I am also better than you, and you are no good for me." Loki turned his back to Tony, confident he wouldn't hurt him, not that he could even if he tried. Just as Loki had thought, humans were hopeless and changeable; even so, he liked having Tony do everything he wanted, he was practically his pet. He briefly thought back to an old saying he had heard before 'you don't know what you have until it is gone' and if Tony was all he made out to be the only thing Loki had to do was leave. Yes, Tony would be craving him by the time he was done and even if he wasn't Loki still had his fun. Loki quickly turned around and strode towards Tony, a predatory look on his face, even though Tony would have been relatively safe in his iron man suit he still back up a couple of steps when he saw Loki looking at him like that. Once there was merely a pace between them Loki reached up and prised the helmet of his head throwing it carelessly to the ground. Tony saw the glint in Loki's eyes before he felt his hair being pulled and a pair of needy lips against his own, a greedy tongue exploring his mouth. Loki pulled his head back and spoke so low Tony strained to hear him;

"I was never good for you Tony." Loki pulled his head closer, his lips brushing teasingly against the shell of his ear.

"I was the best thing for you."

And with that he was gone, just disappeared. Tony stood for a few moments blinking disconcertedly before he realised what had happened. Everything had fell silent, the faint sound of sirens barely discernible in the distance, the occasional sound of rubble falling to the ground and it was all over. Tony breathed a sigh of 'relief' that annoyingly sounded like exasperation and to his own disdain he immediately speculated if he would see him again.

* * *

It had been two days since Loki vanished. Only two days since the 'battle' and it was two days filled with the most monotonous paperwork (mainly what SHEILD liked to call "damages") that Tony had ever had to fill out. He was more annoyed at the fact he had to fill it out in the first place, normally he could persuade someone else to do it but apparently he was in the centre of everything that happened; even though that was true the paperwork was still annoying. Naturally there also had to be icing on the proverbial cake and that was when he had a phone call from SHEILD telling him he had to report to Nick Fury because he wanted to know, and they quoted, "what the fuck was going on with Tony and that damned green caped bastard!" Tony finally managed to finish the majority of the reports (although he may have skimmed over a few minor details) and reluctantly headed over to some kind of SHIELD base to see Nick Fury.

Fury was far from impressed to see the state of Tony Stark as he walked into his temporary office, lacking his usual level of arrogance and instead looking defeated and in dire need of sleep.

"Mr Stark, you look like shit." Tony sent him a withered glare.

"Thank you for that captain obvious, now why did I have to come all the way over here?"

"Listen Stark I know you have already went over what happened but I know for a fact you talk crap. What really happened?" If Tony wasn't so sick of it all he might of actually panicked that SHIELD may have knew what had really happened between him and the so called God of Mischief but he was sure-ish a well thought out lie would placate them.

"I'm sure you saw how he had that glow stick of destiny thing? Well you might have seen half of it." Fury looked ready to wring his neck at yet another eye-patch joke before Tony immediately continued talking giving him no time to react.

"Well it must have magicy sciency hypnosis powers or something. I can remember what happened but I remember not wanting to do it if that makes sense. So yeah that is about it." A moment passed with Fury glaring intently at Tony before he hummed in approval.

"That does seem to make sense, I am assuming you will be trying to figure out how he done it?"

"That sounds like I have no choice Fury."

"Take it how you will. You can leave now and you better be okay Stark." Tony stood up and left with a curt nod, still slightly shocked that Nick Fury, for half a second, sounded like he gave a damn. Unfortunately for him Tony didn't and he was going to what he deemed possibly the best place on earth, his own personal bar and it couldn't have been a worse decision.

* * *

Tony should have knew this would happen, he just didn't know when to stop and everyone who used to tell him when to stop seemed to disregard him after, what he now called, the 'incident'; so he was now a victim of himself. His life soon became a blur of further technology development, constantly making stronger weapons somehow craving the need to be better. Powerful. The gaps between filled with painkillers, alcohol and cigarettes. He was trying to run from his own mind, a mind that was constantly filled with thoughts of people seeing him for what he truly was; superior. A mind that was also filled with infuriatingly persistent thoughts of a certain raven haired male, he didn't just want him again he craved him. He craved the lips that crafted words so well against his skin. He needed to be at the mercy of this god, the person who held the cracks together and prevented him from splitting apart but encouraged the dark to spill through.

He was a mess, and he saw it and embraced it. There was no turning back now; it would take something inconceivable to change it. It also seemed that Tony's life was inconceivable, either that or incredibly messed up as JARVIS brusquely interrupted his reverie to announce he had a visitor.

"I will not hesitate to shut you down JARVIS, I told you to stop all visitors."

"Apologies, but he just appeared in the living room sir."

"What the… Oh I cannot be bothered with this!" Tony practically stormed through to the, supposedly private, living area ranting to the impromptu guest as he did so.

"I said no one was allowed up here, what the fuck do you think you are playing at!? I can't be having this, I just wanted… a…" Tony trailed off as he looked at the visitor, he must be hallucinating. Firstly, how did he even get in and why on earth was he dressed like that!

"Who. The hell. Are you?"

"I am Odin the Allfather, one of the æsir and ruler of Asgard. I have reason to believe you have become acquainted with Loki and I have questions."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT! Odin, as in beardy men drinking mead hailing Odin, Odin?"

"Think what you want Mr Stark but I have been searching for Loki since he fell. He tried to usurp the throne of Asgard and failed dropping into the darkness; I believed he would be seeking revenge in one way or another. As it seems he seeks to wreak havoc on this realm and you Tony Stark should know where he is." Tony stood still and silent for many moments, his mouth hanging open trying to register what the fuck was going on!

"Back up, I am in no state of mind to try and understand what is going on but Loki disappeared, he just upped and left so I can't help you there."

"It is plausible he may return here, he never used to leave his favourite toys alone for long and he seems particularly interested in you." Tony attempted to ignore being called a toy letting his fists clench instead of retaliating, curious as to what the man, possibly a pirate (still not sure) still had to say.

"If he returns we will know, Heimdall will be watching. Be warned Tony Stark. If you get in the way Loki will be the least of your troubles. And please, I cannot say how angry and upset I am with him but I just want him to stop."

A blinding light and he was gone leaving a rather stunned, annoyed and confused Tony behind. The man was there not even there a couple of minutes and had managed to completely screw with Tony's head.

"JARVIS please tell me that was the drink." If it wasn't the drink then he needed a drink to forget about it.

"It appears sir that it actually happened. I would recommend you do not drink anymore today."

"Who are you my mother!? Shut up JARVIS and put on some loud noisy music, I need distracting."

ACDC started blaring through the speakers so Tony went to grab a bottle and after nearly dropping it he threw himself on the sofa and seethed at himself for a few good moments before taking a long drink of vodka (he needed a little change). He grimaced at the sharp taste of the alcohol hitting the back of his throat and virtually melted into the sofa, attempting to relax; as soon as he had released a calming breath his mind went into overdrive. He was a damaged man and he knew it, he would never be 'fine' again and it was his fault he let it get that far. He had pushed everything and everyone away and the sad thing was he didn't miss any of it; the only thing he missed was him. Well, he missed him like a heroin addict misses it until his next fix; he drank to stop the 'withdrawal symptoms' but the alcohol only made things worse but he couldn't stop. It was like the culmination of his life was everything Loki; it was as if he was standing on a precipice all his life and all it took was Loki to push him and when he fell, he fell hard and fast into a gaping chasm waiting for him to be consumed. And by god he was being consumed by it all and he just wanted it all to piss off! Just as he had finished this rather colourful thought the music was cut off abruptly with no warning. Tony immediately tensed and prepared for the worst, he strained his senses to see if he could figure out what was happening but they were dulled no thanks to the vodka he had been consuming. Then without warning the lights went off plunging him into darkness, the only light coming from the arc reactor illuminating him in a pale blue. Tony spoke in a rough whisper,

"JARVIS, what the fuck is going on?" Tony stood slowly sensing something was vastly wrong.

"I would have thought a genius like you could have figured that one out Tony."

His voice washed over him like warm honey, dulling his senses further, making him feel like putty unable to resist the workings of Loki's hands. The half empty bottle slid from his hands and landed on the floor shattering on impact, the shards flashed threateningly in the light of the arc reactor when they were disturbed as Tony slowly turned around. Dark eyes met bright eyes that were practically glowing with something Tony could not begin to describe. Before he could speak, before he could even blink a strong fair hand was wrapped around his throat and his mouth was being covered by another. The kiss was rough and needy; a battle of tongues fighting for the upper hand, to be the one who could reduce the other to a quivering mess. It would always be Loki; Tony trembled beneath his touch as he felt nails marking the skin on his neck as another hand fervently tugged at his shirt.

Tony pulled away and looked intently at Loki, who had the most devilish smirk on his face. Odin could go fuck himself, this was his Loki, his drug and he would never quit.

"I knew you would be back for more." Loki threaded his fingers through his hair before pulling his head back fiercely.

"And I knew you wouldn't refuse."

This man, this god, he was a drug, an intoxicating and overpowering presence. Tony knew now they were both cracked and holding each other together in their own twisted way, they were broken and unfixable but together they could be something strong, something powerful. They could be the essence, the heart of what they found solace in, mischief, lies and chaos.


End file.
